


it's crazy what you'll do for a friend

by quilleme



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleme/pseuds/quilleme
Summary: “Excuse my rudeness, but it’s 4 degrees, you took my jacket off and made me pose for what was, quite frankly, an excessively long time, and I can’t feel my hands!”Yusuke paused for a moment before setting down his sketchbook and stepping forward, carefully enveloping Akechi’s outstretched hands with his own. “Is that better?”Akechi, suddenly remembering Yusuke’s inner self excelled inicemagic, faked a smile and nodded mutely.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Kudos: 21
Collections: Akekita Week





	it's crazy what you'll do for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> akekita week day 2: ice // ~~dark & light~~

When Yusuke had texted with an invitation to meet at Inokashira Park, Akechi had rushed to cancel his appointments for the day, swearing to Niijima-san it was an emergency, and had immediately boarded the next train, only remembering to maintain his facade of casual availability moments before being approached by his dear friend. His dear friend who had then, almost instantly, declared that Akechi himself would make the perfect model for his next painting and that he was to remain still and not move until he was given explicit permission.

Sitting on a bench, legs crossed (in a way that he was certain was somehow cutting off blood flow to not one but both feet), head propped on one hand, attempting to maintain what was was apparently an "exceedingly exquisite!" expression (nevermind the fact that said expression had been directed at one Yusuke Kitagawa) as he watched the leaves drift to the ground in an impressively boring way, Akechi supposed some of the blame did fall to him: what else could he have expected of an urgent plea from the Phantom Thieves' resident genius artist other than to become a model for a series of wintertime sketches?

 _A date_ , his mind supplied. _You expected a date._

He attempted to subtly shake his head, dismissing the thought, only for Yusuke to cry out in protest.

Throwing up his hands in frustration and immediately regretting it upon hearing his joints crack loudly in protest, Akechi moved for the first time in what seemed like hours. “Excuse my rudeness, but it’s 4 degrees, you took my jacket off and made me pose for what was, quite frankly, an excessively long time, and I can’t feel my hands!”

Yusuke paused for a moment before setting down his sketchbook and stepping forward, carefully enveloping Akechi’s outstretched hands with his own. “Is that better?”

Akechi, suddenly remembering Yusuke’s inner self excelled in _ice_ magic, faked a smile and nodded mutely.

His reprieve hadn't lasted for long, Yusuke turning back to his sketchbook after a moment, though to his credit he _did_ seem to be sketching slightly faster, paper neatly stowed away only minutes later. Without a moment of hesitation, Yusuke grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bench, and set off at a brisk pace along the nearby pathway. As they strolled the park (fingers still interlaced!, his brain rather unhelpfully reminded him) Akechi found himself treated to a monologue on the intricacies of depicting emotional scenes in art and how Gentileschi had succeeded where Caravaggio had failed.

It was all too soon that they were forced to part ways at the train station, neither of them willing to make the first goodbye.

Yusuke cleared his throat. "Thank you, your assistance was invaluable." He paused for a moment before moving closer, tucking a stray lock of Akechi's hair behind his ear and pressing a soft kiss to his brow. "I quite enjoyed our date." With a small wave, he disappeared into the crowd.

Akechi promptly short-circuited.


End file.
